


Birthday Gifts

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: In honor of Tom Payne's 36th birthday, here is a little drabble about how Aaron and Jesus might celebrate Jesus' birthday.





	Birthday Gifts

“Hey.” 

Paul looked over towards Aaron as they rode side by side down the stretch of deserted road, his quick reflexes catching the tiny package that was tossed at him. Paul furrowed his brow, looking down at the brown paper and twine bow. “What’s this?”

“A gift,” Aaron responded smugly, a smirk tugging his lips. “I hear it’s customary for one’s birthday.”

“How did you--”

“I have many spies, my friend.”

Jesus laughed and shook his head, bringing the small box up next to his ear and giving it a shake to see if he could tell what was inside. Something knocked against the edges of the box, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Drawing his horse to a stop, he laid the reins down and pulled at the twine before unwrapping the little box from the paper. Aaron had made a semi circle so that he was facing Jesus, watching the man open the gift. Lifting the lid on the box, Jesus looked at the contents within and laughed loudly as he pulled out a rainbow colored hair bobble.

“I found that a few months ago. I’ve been waiting to give it to you,” Aaron chuckled. “I know it kind of clashes with the earth tones you normally wear, but it made me think of you.”

“I love it.” Jesus told him sincerely, plucking his gloves off one by one with with teeth so he could gather his hair up off his shoulders and into a ponytail, secured by the bobble. “Thank you.”

Aaron laughed softly. “Suits you, actually. Happy birthday, Jesus.”

_**Two years Later** _

Paul was resting with his head against Aaron’s stomach, eyes closed as he soaked in the warmth of the sun and listened to the grass rustle in the breeze. Aaron’s fingers were sifting through his hair, almost lulling him to sleep before they stopped and a something small was balanced upon his forehead. Opening his eyes and looking up towards his brow, he saw a small box wrapped in brown paper and secured with a twine bow. Laughing softly, he plucked the box off his forehead and sat up.

He gave it a small shake, and heard something rattle inside. “You know it’s not fair that you know my birthday and I still don’t know yours, right?”

“You just don’t have good spies,” Aaron grinned, sitting up to watch the other man unwrap the package. 

Inside was a rock that the elements had weathered down into the shape of a slightly irregular heart. Painted in tiny letters across the surface, it read AR + PR. Paul carefully plucked it from the box, and gently ran his thumb over the letters as he looked up at Aaron, speechless.

“I’m pretty sure I gave you my heart a long time ago,” Aaron told him, his voice slightly tremulous as he moved a little closer to Paul. “But I didn’t want there to be any doubts about it. I love you.”

Paul reached out, his hand slipping to the back of Aaron’s neck as he drew their heads together and claimed Aaron’s lips. Aaron’s fingers twined in his hair as the kiss deepened, lasting for several glorious moments before Paul pulled back enough to murmur, “I love you, too.”

Aaron smiled and drew Paul’s forehead to his his lips, kissing his brow tenderly. “Happy birthday, Paul.”

 _ **Seven years later**_  
The porch swing creaked as Aaron gently moved it back and forth with his foot against the banister. Paul was resting against him with his knees bent and his feet against the seat. He listened to the sound of the crickets serenading the early evening sky, the lingering taste of an apple pie that Gracie had made for him still on his tongue. Aaron’s hand was resting where it usually did--over the scar close to his heart. Paul’s fingertips absently traced the polished steel band on Aaron’s right ring finger that matched his own. 

“I have something for you,” Aaron murmured after a long, comfortable silence.

Paul tilted his head to look up at the other man curiously, and Aaron gave him a gentle pat to get him to sit up so that he could go inside to retrieve the brown paper wrapped parcel. This particular package was long and slender, and close to four feet in length. Jesus’ curiosity deepened as Aaron sat next to him again and handed it to him. 

As he unwrapped the paper, Aaron explained. “Henry’s been working on this for me for a while. I wanted you to have something...better.”

Inside the packaging was a scabbard made out of tanned leather and hand stitched. Jesus closed his hand around the leather-wrapped grip of the hilt, and carefully drew out the sword that had been forged for him. The blade was well balanced with razor sharp edges and a deep blood groove that ran dead center from the guard to the point. The steel was strong and polished to a mirror finish. 

Admiring the craftsmanship for several moments, He slipped the blade back into the scabbard and looked over at Aaron. They hadn’t run across any new foes since the Whisperers, but Paul knew the man was still traumatized by that night in the graveyard. Jesus wanted to ask him how long he’d had Henry working on this, and how long he’d been planning for it. Aaron would have had to scavenge the steel himself, which would have taken time and effort. It was a bittersweet gift; one that spoke of the depth of Aaron’s devotion to him. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way…” he said slowly. “But I hope it rusts from disuse.”

Aaron laughed and drew him into a fierce kiss. “So do I, babe. So do I.”

FIN


End file.
